1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication devices, communication methods, and computer readable storage medium that executes instructions to determine a communication condition and to communicate with other communication device via a network based on a measured network status.
2. Description of Related Art
A known communication device has a function for measuring a status of a network. The known communication device transmits a plurality of measurement packets to another communication device. A period of time from the transmission of the measurement packet to reception of an acknowledgement (ACK) packet is measured as a round trip time. Based on the measured round trip time, an optimum transmission bandwidth is determined. The known communication device communicates via the network by transmitting the data packets using the determined transmission band.